Team Go
Team Go was a famous Huntsmen Team of siblings that has been disbanded. History One of the most famous Huntsmen teams to exist Team Go was unique even for Hunters as their abilities did not come solely from their Aura alone. When they were children a comet fell from the sky and crashed into the family tree house which all five siblings were in at the time. The children surprisingly survived but had been exposed to a rare form of cosmic radiation that manifested in glowing energy similar to Auras but different in many ways that later came to be known as the Glow. The cosmic radiation altered their bodies, giving them abilities that were powerful even for the standards of a Hunter. Later tests proved that the Glow had made it impossible for their Aura to be awakened since they were both different forms of energy. It appeared the cosmic radiation that created the Glow conflicted with the power of the Aura since it granted similar abilities. The Glow gave Team Go the potential to match any Hunter in combat and thus the loss of Aura was not regarded as a complete loss. Attempts to understand and even duplicate the Glow were met with failure, leaving only Team Go the only Humans on Earth with the Glow. The leader known as Hego, wielder of the Blue Glow was given the power of super strength and endurance. Despite his status as leader Hego's leadership was often challenged by Mego, wielder of the Purple Glow who had the power to alter his size, shrinking himself down to micro-size which made him expertly skilled in infiltration and spying. The most unique members were Wego, twin boys sharing the same name and the same Red Glow which allowed them create multiple copies of themselves in larger numbers. And the final member was the sole female Shego, wielder of the Green Glow which allowed her to create green energy in the form of fire or plasma based attacks. Together Team Go was one of the best Hunter teams in America, originating from Go City where they main base of operations was set up. They took on many missions, all of them successful in the first few years of Team Go's existence. However the leader, Hego began demanding more dangerous missions, pushing his team risks themselves in many areas where the Grimm thrived in heavy numbers. Eventually however it seemed their success caused a reaction as Team Go suddenly found themselves fending off a massive Grimm attack on Go City. Team Go was the first line of defense while the civilians were evacuated. The Grimm came in large numbers, slowly overwhelming Team Go even after more Hunters and soldiers arrived to evacuate the city. It was during the attack that Team Go suffered a rift when Shego began advising the team to retreat with the civilians but Hego refused, ordering Team Go to hold position and continue fighting the Grimm Horde. This decision was a mistake that led to the deaths of one of the Wego twins and Mego who sacrificed himself to allow his surviving siblings time to escape. The surviving Wego fell into a coma, suffering a serious injury and the shock of seeing his twin brother die. Team Go was dissolved shortly after with Shego disappearing after a furious confrontation with Hego who withdrew himself from public eye. He would later appear a year later, rescuing a village under attack from the Grimm and began taking missions again, moving from city to city. He has thus far refused to comment on the status of his surviving brother and missing sister and maintains a strict business with his clients. Rumors began spreading that Shego had become a criminal, becoming wanted in eleven countries for various crimes though she was never caught or fully identified. The crimes ranged to theft, property destruction and assault. There have even been rumors that Shego was now working under the employment of an unknown criminal. A reward has been offered for the location of Shego and her arrest. Known Members Hego (Leader) Status: Active Huntsman Mego Status: deceased ''' Wego Twins '''Status: One deceased, the other in coma. Shego Status: Wanted criminal Quotes Background Information Trivia * The picture shown above was drawn by hotrod2001 on deviantart. Category:Teams